


Electric Barbarella

by mwingzero



Category: Mr. Brain
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Other, mental issues, self-mutliation, some non/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwingzero/pseuds/mwingzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her arrest, Miyase Kumiko has one last meeting with the man that gave her the names of Goto Hideki's murderers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Barbarella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough draft and has not been beta'd at all. I know there will be plenty of mistakes from weird word usage and odd phrases. Some are there for a purpose while others I just wrote without thinking. I also think that Takegami was putting on a clever show for the police and only became very unhinged near his death. It's my two cents for what it's worth since I know some people have other views concerning him. As for Kumiko, well some days I think she was a bit mad near the end.
> 
> The title was inspired by the Duran Duran song by the same name, especially the lines "Try to resist /Then we touch /Hallucinate and tranquilize/(she's so fine)(she's all mine)".

It had to be a dream. That scientist Tsukumo with his tricks had caught her in his web and now she sat in her cell, hands folded demurely in front of her while Tanbara spoke to the head guard on the other side of the bars. So many things had happened up to this point that Kumiko was not sure if it was all something she dreamt of or if it had happened at all.

Tanbara finished speaking to the guard and turned to look at her. Kumiko ducked her head, hiding her face from his gaze. What else did he expect of her? She told him that she would kill the person involved with her fiancee's death. That it turned out to not have been Takegami was not the point. The point was that she would have done anything for the man she had loved.

She heard the sounds of them leaving and the grind and click of the last barrier between her and the rest of the world slide shut. Kumiko raised her head and looked at the bars to her cell. For three deaths – all of them police officers – she was sure to get the death penalty as well. Would she face the rope as Takegami did, laughing all the way? Or would she find her own way out before the sentence could be handed down. She looked up at the ceiling of her cell and shook her head. That was a question for another day. For now, she would need to think and for that, she needed to gather her strength. Folding her legs under her, she breathed deeply and tried to clear her mind of all that had happened.

The railroad was where things had gone wrong. She was determined to fall into the tracks of an oncoming train and end the pain. But Detective Tanbara had stopped her, had talked to her and that soothed her grief enough to approach the press with her pleas. It helped her go to the trials, to look at the man that she had thought had ended her beloved's life. The way he looked at her – those masked eyes and those too-white teeth, had filled her with a strange sort of dread. But now she knew that he had planned this out. That he knew what to do to twist her deeds the way he wanted. A game of a fox and a hound, and in the end she was the sad rabbit that had been caught in the middle.

Those eyes and that laugh. . . In her tiny cell room bed, she could hear it echoing between her ears along with the smooth, almost lyrical voice whispering the names of the people that ended Hideki's life. She sat up and the cell disappeared. Again she stood at the end of the platform, the train stirring the air around her as it drew close. Someone was calling her name, but it was not Tanbara who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. No, as she looked up, it was not the hard honest face of the detective. It was the painfully serene face of Takegami that looked down at her.

"What. . Why are you here?" This wasn't how the dream went. She turned to run but the platform was gone, only the harsh gray of her cell's wall.

"You called me and I am here," he said, leaning close so she could feel the heat of his body, the puffs of air from his sensual lips. "A good lover always answers the call of his beloved."

"You're dead!"

"Am I now?" Fingers that shouldn't exist touched the curve of her neck, brushing aside her hair and stayed pressing against the nap of her neck. "Ah, but I came back. You brought me back."

"No," she whispered, clenching her hands into fists. She knew she was going to scream, that it will tear out of her throat and cause all sorts of questions. Maybe this was her punishment and the death penalty her escape.

"Yes," he replied, hissing out the word. His fingers moved over and up, tracing the shape of her neck, the edge of her jaw. "You did so well, staining their lips with their blood and craving my name in their entrails. Such a wonderful job. . ."

"Let go of me." She was surprised that her voice was not shaking more. She could feel the blood pool in her hands from the cuts her nails made into her skin. "You're dead. You have no power over me."

She shrieked as she was spun around and tossed into the wall. Takegami stood over her, his unnaturally blue eyes wide and his too-white, too perfect teeth bared. She stared, feeling the pounding of her heart, the rough bricks scraping the skin of her hands, the back of her legs. As soon as the anger was there, it was gone, his eyes closing and his lips stretching into an amused grin. When he opened his eyes, the blue was gone, replaced by a more natural brown.

"Ah, but you let me in."

He stepped over the pile of blankets on the floor, moved around the bed. Kumiko shivered and stood up straighter. If this was going to be her end, she was not going to face it like a coward. She raised her head and Takegami stopped, tilting his head to the side. He looked down at her feet, his mouth pursed and eyes dark, slowly raising his head and his gaze. The clothing the guards had given her felt too thin, letting him see everything in the uncertain light. She raised her chin more and tried to hide how his gaze made her tremble, at how her skin wanted to crawl away. His mouth tightened and the skin around his eyes crinkled. For a dizzying moment, she thought he would kill her now, but then she heard it, deep and low in his throat.

Laughter. Not the harsh giggle he often used in the court room, or later in the interviews that the news crews managed to get from various people, but a melodious soft chuckle of genuine amusement. Her eyes widen and she licked her dry lips, looking straight at him. He waved his hand at her, eyes half closed and his lips still in a soft smile. It was strange, but she grew even more frighten at the gentleness she could see in his face.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because you have come to kill me."

He looked at her for a long moment and then took the last step separating them. She whimpered, feeling the press of his body against her, the roughness of the stones behind her, the heat and cold trapping her as surely as his greater weight.

"No," he said, leaning close, his lips brushing against the curve of her ear. "I cannot hurt a part of me."

"Is that what you said before you ate your own fingers?"

It was stupid of her to say, and Kumiko sucked in her breath, expecting his retribution. He shifted and then she felt the wet tip of his tongue against the shell of her ear, the sharp edge of his teeth on her earlobe. She exhaled and felt the tips of his fingers against her wet lips, the tips calloused and rough. They traced her lips even as his teeth withdrew from her skin.

"Does it feel as if they are gone?"

She was frozen, unable to move, to fight, to do anything but breathe. She could smell him, the cologne on his skin, the sweat under that, the mint of his breath. She could feel the bricks behind her, the heat of his body before her, the hardness of his muscles, the strength of his fingers, the salt of his sweat. He pressed closer and she whimpered, pressing against the wall as much as she could.

"Do they?"

"No," she whispered, and his fingers slipped between her lips before withdrawing. Wet, they trailed down the side of her cheek and to the back of her head. Kumiko had not been with anyone other than her beloved. She withdrew from dating, from that life and the very act of being this close to another person had her flush cold and then hot, her heart pounding and her breath coming in short gasps. She tried to tell herself that it was a dream, but she didn't believe it, couldn't believe it as her head was tilted back by his hand in her hair.

She looked up at Takegami, his face half in shadows from the angle of the bars and the fall of his dark hair. He leaned down and his lips were against hers, soft and full and tasting of sweet wine and something more. Her lips parted under his and a low moan escaped her throat, his free hand tracing down her side and cupping her hip, drawing her closer.

Kumiko should have been fighting, but this was nothing more than a dream. It had to be a dream as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving herself open to his kiss, to the heavy press of his body against hers. His teeth – terrible in their perfection – nipped at her lips and his tongue teased hers into a desperate dance, her skin feeling two sizes too tight and her rough prison clothing scratched at her sensitive skin. She was pressed against the wall, her hands fisting his silk shirt and making the strangest sounds against his mouth.

Takegami pulled his lips away from hers, his breathing hard but not as harshly as hers, his eyes wide and dark. She shivered, licking her swollen lips and he smiled. Something dark and hot ran down her spine as she moaned and dug her nails into his neck. His lips parted into a cat's grin, and his white teeth all she could see in her dark cell.

"Now can you see?" He shifted, rocking against her. She whimpered and arched her back, feeling his hardness pressed against her, her eyes focused on his face. "You are mine. You have been mine ever since you decided to act on my information."

"Please. . ." she breathed, her voice almost gone, her throat tight. "I'm not. . ."

"Oh?" He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his hips, the bricks digging into her shoulders as he pressed her against them. "Why fight what your body already knows?"

Kumiko took a deep breath, looking up at him and tried to think of something, anything to deny his words. But he was right, and she knew it. He manipulated her into staging those deaths, told her all about the deception and why he went along with it. She could have gone to Tanbara with the information, and even though it would not have saved Takegami, it would still have at least made the real murderers suffer. Tanbara would have listened to her, and would have believed the letter. He was such a caring man despite his hard face. He would have made sure that justice would have been served.

"I just. . ." she replied, closing her eyes against the sight of his face, those too-blue eyes and sensual lips.

"You're a killer like me," he said, and she gasped as he rocked hard against her. "Denying it is pointless."

"I don't eat people like you." She opened her eyes and let go of his shoulders. The white of his teeth disappeared but she could still feel him pressing close. "I believe there is a right and a wrong in this world."

The world shifted as he lowered her to her bed, his fingers digging into her hips, his body still pressed against hers. The scent of his cologne was everywhere and his lips were hot and moist against her neck. Her hands fell to her sides, her palms pressing flat against the thin mattress.

"That is all just a lie," he said, and his teeth were in the skin of her throat. She tried screaming but all that came out was another moan, her hands twisting in the sheets. He tugged and then licked that spot, and her breathing quickened and heat pooled at the base of her spine. Hideki never made her felt like this, the burning need coupling with danger and hot hatred and want and scathing thoughts.

"Morals are picked by the whims of those in charge and little thought is given to those underneath the rulers. Humanity is just another name for animal."

The prison clothing was gone and he raised himself above her with his arms, his teeth a slash of white against his skin and hair. Kumiko unlocked her grip on the sheets and raised her hands, chewing on her lower lip. He didn't move and she touched his arms, feeling the hard muscles under her fingers. He laughed, lowering himself and she gasped, feeling every inch of him. It was wrong, so wrong, yet it felt more right than anything had felt before. It was like when she drove the knife into Tsumura's chest, Takegami's name echoing in her ears.

Powerful, freeing, a need, a want and a deep hunger, all of it rolled into one moment in time. It was terrible and yet, Kumiko felt that she had never lived before that moment. A trickle of laughter wound itself around Takegami's deeper tones and she realized with a start that it was her voice. She bit her lower lip hard and felt his tongue against her stinging skin.

"That's it." His voice was more soothing than the touch of his tongue, a liquid vintage only for her ears. "That is exactly it. Laugh at the joke that is this world."

Her fingers moved up, finding the back of his neck and pulling him down. He shifted, a lance of pure pain spiking through her, her mouth opening for air. His lips found hers and again she tasted wine and blood. His fingers dug into the hollows of her hips, more pain lancing through her and turning into pleasure, her toes curling into the mattress. He bit her lips hard enough to draw blood and sucked. She dug her nails into his back and felt his groan against her lips. All the while they were moving, giving and taking and pushing towards something more, a struggle they both were caught up in until she arched against him, her consciousness fading into one blinding moment.

Throat raw, she whimpered as he tensed above her, throat taunt, eyes slitted and mouth twisted. Then breathing heavily he leaned down to kiss her, his hands brushing against her sides, over the marks he had left in her skin. He drew away even as she tried to pull him close, his laughter a mockery to her ears.

"There is no need for that. You are mine, are you not? I'll always be here."

A press of his hand against her breast and then he was gone and light came back into her room. Kumiko shuddered, her eyelids scraping the delicate membrane of her eyes as she stared at the diffused sunlight. She shivered and rubbed her hands against her arms, feeling the rough cloth catch against her skin. Was it a dream? A dream. . . She ran her hands over her body, checking for bruising, for anything that told her something, anything had happened. There was nothing.

Kumiko's hands dropped to her sides and she pressed her lips together, ignoring the sting of her slowly forming tears. She was going mad. That was the only reason for her dream. She was not pining for the touch of a blood thirsty monster that had tricked her into killing the men that had caught him. No. She was only going mad.

It was the only reason why she could smell Takegami's cologne on her skin and hear his laughter ringing in her ears. She was going mad.


End file.
